


Fran's Chocobo Ride

by HeroFizzer



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Breeding, Cum Inflation, Other, Public Humiliation, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-17 16:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: While Vaan and Baltheir are sentenced to the dungeon of the fortress, Fran is put into a different sort of punishment once she finds out that her species are a great source of chocobo breeding.





	1. Chapter 1

Well that was certainly a peculiar dream, Vaan thought to himself as he awoke.

The young boy looked about, trying to recall the events that lead to him finding himself on the dirt floor of the room he was in. He had just formed a union with thieves Balthier and a viera by the name of Fran. They had ran around the fortress until they met up with a woman that called herself Amalia (although Vaan had a feeling that wasn't the woman's real name). Together the four of them managed to fend off a group of blobs, conquered a Firemane, and then managed to get themselves caught by the royal guards.

While Amalia attempted to barter with the guards to release them on the grounds of not having done anything, the young man was distracted by the presence of Penelo before getting knocked out cold. After having what he felt was a fever dream about a man in a white room that was possibly in the hospital, this large domed room was where he found himself to be.

“You're awake!”

Oh, and Balthier was there as well, sitting off to the side as he waited for Vaan to wake up. “Where are we?” Vaan asks after a pause.

“Prison, where else?” Balthier replies. “More a dungeon, but it's all the same.”

Finally rising to his feet, Vaan looks over at the door in silence until he hears cries of anguish from the other side. He gasps, taking a step back until he almost trips over a dead body.

“It's just a corpse.” Balthier reminds him. “Jump at every little thing down here and you'll wear yourself out. It's not even a proper dungeon. They just sealed off the bottom level of the fortress. Take a look around. We're not the first they've thrown down here.”

“Yeah, sorry...” Vaan replies with a heavy breath. “This stinks. And it definitely wasn't part of the plan, either.”

Balthier chuckles, shaking his head. “If every plan went according to plan, we wouldn't have found ourselves in here in the first place, now would we?”

“I guess not...” Taking another look around the room they've been placed in, Vaan asks, “Where's Fran?”

With a sigh and a head shake, Balthier's only response was, “I don't think either of us want to know the answer to that question...”

Vaan gives his new companion a quizzical, and yet worrying, look after he says that. “Why? What could they do to her?”

“Let's just say...there's a story about Fran and her people.” Balthier explains. “But neither her nor myself even know if there's any sort of truth to it.”

“What is it?!”  
**  
With her hands chained up behind her back, Fran looked around as the guards escorted her out of the fortress's lower levels, taking her through large corridors until they reached the outside area. There was a bit of fear in her eyes, her breathing heavy as her heart beats heavily. The viera had no idea what was in store for her, as she was the only one from her party brought out this way. Lord knows what they had done with Amalia, if that was her real name, and she at least was aware that Vaan and Balthier were kept down in the dungeon. But what on earth did they have in mind for her...?

The guards eventually brought the worried Fran to the gates that lead to outside the fortress, going right out into the public square. A lot of townsfolk were watching on as the guards led this viera out into the open, wondering just how they were going to properly punish this thief. Even Fran didn't have a clue how this scenario was playing out. At least not until she saw the large open stage set up right out in the middle of the square, the guards leading her up the stairs. This open stage seemed to be high enough that the townsfolk could watch her from blocks away, viewing whatever punishment may be in store for her.

As they reach the top of the open stage, Fran saw a wooden stockade that was tall enough for her to be forced to stand upright. She also noticed the stockade was removable, but there were also shackles set up all around it. The viera still had no clue just what was going on here.

“All right men, strip her!” one guard shouts out.

Fran looks at the guard in shock, wondering why he would call out for such a bizarre order. Before she could even ask why, the guards grab at her wardrobe, tearing it off the viera's body and revealing her to be in the buff underneath. The only pieces of clothing still on her are her stockings, knee guards, and shoulder guards. Fran gasps, unable to cover herself up since her arms were shackled up behind her. “Wh-what on earth are you doing?!” Fran asks out of horror.

“It's our country's orders.” the guard responds. “If a viera is caught committing a crime of any sort they will be punished severely and publically.”

“And dressing me down is part of the punishment?!” she asks as her arms are freed from the shackles, covering her breasts up. “Why?!”

“I think you'd be pretty surprised.” the guard replies, smirking at the viera's naked body. “You see some decades ago we discovered something very special about the chocobo species. Apparently if you breed them under the right circumstances you can get them to birth a golden chocobo.”

“And what does that have to do with ME?!” Fran asks, more and more horrified as she's given the details.

“Well we made a discovery out in the woods when one of the chocobo went crazy out in the woods with one of your kind. The viera was able to breed with the chocobo, AND it gave birth to one of those golden birds! It turned out that there was a better chance of these chocobo breeding outside their own to birth their golden kind. With viera it was one in five.”

It's there that Fran realizes the the fate ahead of her was about to be very horrifying to her well being.

Before she can even protest, the guards shove her into the stockade, locking her arms and head between two boards of wood while her feet were shackled down to the open stage. Half of the guards walk down from the open stage, standing by as they await a set of guards that walk up the stairway, pulling two chocobos up the stairway by leashes. “These are a few of the king's most well-bred chocobos.” the guard explains to Fran. “And at the bottom of the open stage is a line of even more of them.”

“A whole line?!” Fran asks. “Are you crazy?!”

The guard shrugs. “We have our orders to breed you for as long as the king demands until you give us one golden chocobo.” he says, snapping his fingers as he sends the other guards off. Fran feels at least one guard smack her ass before he heads off of the open stage, making the viera annoyed with her punishment. If only she could give them a good smack across the face, she thinks to herself as she groans through her teeth. She gasps in horror, however, when she saw the chocobo placed in front of her grow out a large erect penis, one that was as large as the Slephnirs she rode on. Oh, how she wished she hadn't looked below the Slephnirs that day...

As she spent too much of her focus on that day at the farm, she allows the chocobo to shove their massive cocks inside her, one aiming right in her vagina while another forces it's way into her throat, causing Fran to cry out in agony as she feels her throat stretch out immensely. It wasn't helping her either that with how large the cock was as it stretched out her throat it almost choked her, given the small space in the hole her neck was currently occupying. She couldn't believe how large these chocobo cocks were. As she thought about it further, she was very surprised that nobody had warned her to avoid chocobo at all costs, given one of her own had been raped by these large yellow birds.

Fran began to lose focus the longer the chocobo continued to ride her. Given that their wings were the only appendage they could use, holding onto her was a rough task in and of itself. Their cocks would occasionally pull too far out, causing them to have to force their way back inside of her. They hadn't started cumming in her holes yet, but Fran was starting to wish they would just so her punishment could be done and over with. But it seems to take them forever to even get to that point. Even in her mouth she feels the chocobo is still soft, not completely erect. She didn't know what it was going to take for him to climax, but she hoped so badly it wouldn't be long from now.

As the chocobo in front of her pushes deep down her throat, she feels his groin pushing into her face, it's golden feathers rubbing against her. The feathers especially were being pushed against her nose, almost tickling it and making her sneeze. Much like the cocks being thrusted deep inside her, however, there was no stopping this onslaught of forced sneezes. She would ask the guards to keep the chocobo away from her nostrils or guard her from it's feathers, but her mouth as so full of chocobo cock that really, it wouldn't have mattered for her.

The chocobo behind her wasn't exactly a gentleman, either. It “kweh”'d away as it pushed deep against her ass cheeks, the cock stretching out her hole to a degree she had never felt before in her life. It wasn't welcomed, either, and she was begging for it to just do it's business so she could leave this punishment as soon as physically possible.

But these two chocobo went at Fran for quite a long while, enough that even with the chocobo's crotch ramming right into her face she could see an audience gathering around for the show. As she leers down at the townspeople for their voyeuristic view, her hand is at least free enough that she can flip them off for thinking this wasn't cruel and unusual punishment for her and her species. But she screams out through the chocobo's cock as she feels the crack of a whip come down hard against her backside, forgetting that there was at least a guard keeping an eye on her.

“Don't be so vulgar to our people!” he commands. “They live here, they might as well get a show out of it!”

Fran grumbles as she stares coldly at the guard. It seemed very hypocritical for him to talk about vulgarities given her current position between two chocobos. Then she begins to feel the chocobo behind her thrust harder into her vagina, and now the rest of her was being stretched out. The cock was starting to make an impression into her stomach, feeling the cock force it's way further inside her body. She couldn't believe that this was happening, and was more than frightened about what could come from this scenario.

She had to deal with the shouting and laughing from the crowds that were building up around her. The viera female would love to flip them off again, but if it came at the price of a whipping then she was better off forgetting about it. It was humiliating enough, having to be bred to these two yellow feathered creatures that could just as easily be the mascot for some form of children's entertainment, but to have an audience of this size was ridiculous.

Then, it finally happened.

Both chocobos forced themselves against Fran's body, almost squeezing her between their large bodies. Her eyes grow wide with fear as she feels both cocks unleash a never-ending stream of jizz inside her, feeling her stomach bulge out as they fill her holes almost to no end. Fran's ears picked up the cheering and swearing of the townspeople as they watched her get plugged up by the cocks and their long-lasting jizz. It wasn't long after that the chocobos pulled out of Fran, the poor viera coughing and gagging as cum dribbled out of her mouth, both holes dripping with the thick white semen the yellow birds provided her with.

The guard watched on in amusement as Fran took numerous deep breaths, the chocobos being escorted off the open stage while the viera felt some weight added to her belly. She couldn't tell right away but her stomach certainly felt like there was something inside of her, almost similar in a way to how a mother must feel about holding a newborn child inside her. Or so she assumed. She had never really birthed before and never knew the feeling of such a thing.

Once Fran was finished coughing up more of the chocobo's cum, she takes numerous deep breaths as she looks at the guard with frustration and anger in her eyes. “Okay, you bastard...” she says. “I've taken your chocobos. Now let me go!”

The guard chuckles, shaking his head at the viera. “Oh no, my dear.” the guard says, cackling. “You don't seem to understand. We're not giving you a temporary punishment. We're KEEPING you here until we're assured several golden chocobos come out of that womb of yours!”

“Wh-WHAT?!” Fran shouts, her fists clenching up as she wants so badly to punch his face in. “You sick fuck! Let me out of this torture or I swear to FAAAAAH!” The viera cries out in anguish as she feels the guard crack the whip down on her again, creating a big swelling mark on her rear end.

“Keep it up and I'll be sure to make you bleed!” the guard threatens before signaling for the next batch of chocobo to come up the stairs. “It's as I told you, there's a one in five chance of a golden chocobo, and we'll need MUCH more than just two of these flightless birds to fill you up to achieve that!”

“I swear...” Fran growls as the guards position the chocobos, “you and your country are nothing more than a bunch of twisted FUCKS!”

The guard didn't say another word to Fran. Instead, he snaps his fingers, and the other guards let go of the chocobo, who rush in at the viera with their enlarged cocks forcing their way inside her, once more causing Fran to feel depleted of oxygen. With the one chocobo going down her throat she felt there was almost no way for her to breath properly. Even her nostrils weren't of much good, especially since she felt some cum was blocked up in there. At this point all she could do was hang on and try her best to stay alive while to chocobo fuck her holes in unwanted ways.

As the two chocobo thrust at her, she feels a shift in her weight. She wasn't sure how it was happening, but the cum in her belly was being pushed into her breasts, causing them to swell up and enlarge while her belly was slightly less filled with cum, but not by much. Fran began to feel some leakage out of her nipples, whatever liquid was escaping from it dripping like a broken faucet down onto the ground of the stage.

Since she couldn't look behind her, what with being given a face full of feathers as the chocobo pushed into her mouth, she could hear the clicking of chocobo feet and a 'kweh' that came from behind the other chocobo stretching out her vagina. It wasn't until it was thrusted right inside her that she felt a third chocobo cock making it's way inside her pussy, stretching it out even further now that two cocks were occupying that same hole! Fran cries out in pure agony as it made her feel like she was about to be split in two with dual chocobo cocks ready to flood her insides even more.

This was getting too intense for Fran, as the viera now had to deal with twice the amount of cum filling her up in her vagina, all because these stupid guards were looking for a chocobo with golden feathers. She couldn't even imagine the effort of going through all of that. And what even did the golden chocobo do differently from a normal one? Did it have any special purpose? Whatever the case, Fran didn't feel like she was about to be given any sort of formal answer soon, as the guards basically ignored her while the three chocobos went to town on her holes.

As the two large bird cocks rub against one another, Fran can feel leakage of some kind making it's way into her pussy. It's very likely that the friction going between the two chocobo was causing them to tense up faster, making her expand out even further to take in more of their jizz. She could already tell just by how much their speed picked up that they were getting closer and closer to letting out more of their sticky and gooey loads inside her. All in an attempt to breed golden chocobos that she didn't quite understand the purpose of.

And just like that, Fran could feel her stomach bloat up once more as the two chocobo bust their loads inside her, stretching her womb and belly like water inside a balloon. This helped to push the load already inside her into her breasts, and the dripping of the liquid from her nipples turns into a trickling as it squeezes out even faster than a simple dripping faucet. Once their business has been completed, the two chocobos step backwards so that their massive cocks can make their way out of the viera. Much like the last time, the chocobo jizz dribbled out of her pussy, creating a pool at Fran's feet. Unlike last time she found that her vagina was much more stretched out, gaping so wide that you could almost see everything just by staring up into it. Even tightening her groin muscles didn't help her. That gaping vagina was practically permanent for her.

The female viera almost found herself sobbing while the chocobo blocking her throat with it's big cock pushed against her face. She saw nothing but feathers through her tears as it let in another load of cum down her throat, once more expanding her stomach. When the chocobo finally pulls back, it's cock leaves Fran's mouth, the viera takes in a long gasp of air, thankful for such a small thing that she missed thanks to that large chocobo rod being forced inside her.

Fran sniffles, trying to hold back any more tears, but it wasn't helpful. Her vagina was stretched out, almost numb from the pain as it trickled out chocobo jizz. She coughed as she was worried about her larynx being damaged from the stretching her throat took.

Even worse for her, it wouldn't stop there. The viera woman had to deal with at least three more groups of these chocobos, and it felt like it had lasted for almost half a day. The crowd that was jeering her on as the chocobos plunged away and stretched her hole and throat to impossible levels had left already, most likely getting ready for dinner or bed. She wasn't sure, seeing as how with all of this going on she had lost any track of time. All the viera woman knew was that her stomach was almost five times that of an average woman, her breasts had grown to the size of watermelons, she was leaking liquids almost everywhere, and if it weren't for this stockade she would probably have collapsed onto the stage at this point.

Then her rabbit ears perked up before the next round of chocobos came towards her. She could hear something coming her way as the sounds of explosions occurred in the streets. Closer the noises came, and she started to hear swords clanging and yelling. Then her eyes widen as she sees Vaan and Balthier come into view, fighting off numerous guards as they made their way to her.

“Fran!” Vaan shouts from below. “Don't worry, we're going to...save you?” the young blonde man pauses as he looks up high at the altar, visibly shocked by what he sees before him. Gone was the lean, tall viera he had met mere hours ago, and in her place was a woman that had grown outwards in several parts of her body with two chocobos ready to ride her.

“I was afraid this would happen...” Balthier said begrudgingly.

“What the...what IS this?!” Vaan shouts.

“Were you not listening to me on the way over here?” Balthier asks.

“Look, nevermind that! Let's just save Fran and get out of here!”

Vaan runs his way up to the stage, using his sword to cut Fran's shackles, then slicing through the stockade. This allows Fran to at least get out of the wooden prison, but the second she stands upright she loses balance, falling onto her backside.

“Fran? Are you all right?” asks the blonde.

“I can barely move...” Fran moans, coughing up some chocobo sperm as she grabs her enlarged stomach. Vaan sees the guards making their way onto the stage, then looks at the chocobo that were ready to have their way with his viera friend.

“Sorry for this Fran, but I REALLY don't have any other choice!” With his apology out of the way, Vaan grabs one of the chocobo's hard cocks and rams it up Fran's gaping pussy, causing the viera to wail out. The chocobo's cock was hard enough that it lifted her in the air, allowing Vaan to take Fran's shackles and wrap them around the chocobo's neck.

“Vaan, are you SERIOUS?!” she shouts at him.

“Look, you can yell at me later when we're out of the city and away from guards!” With that Vaan hops onto the chocobo's backside, using the chains to get the chocobo going and ride him off the stage. Once they're on the ground, Balthier hops on behind Vaan and they ride off with Fran on the front, bouncing atop the chocobo's cock.

It takes a while, but the group manages to outrun the guards and make their way out of the city, escaping into the forest. After setting up a fire and letting Fran off the chocobo, the trio sits around the fire, Fran sighing as she rubs her stomach and explains the scenario to them.

“Well the bright side is you're still in one piece.” Balthier says after a long silence. “I imagine had they gone any further you would eventually explode.”

“Thank you for your concern, Balthier...” Fran says with a scowl. “By now I'm sure the eggs are forming inside me, however possible that might be. Nothing to do now but wait and see if we have ourselves a golden chocobo.”

“And what do we do with the rest?” asks Vaan.

Shrugging, Fran replies, “I dunno. Free them in the wild, use them to get around, cook them into eggs or meat. I'm not exactly emotionally attached to them. I'm good with whatever else you two have in mind.”

“We could train them into an army!” Vaan says ecstatically. “Yeah, we need to get Amalia out of there!”

“You really think an army of chocobo can stop them?” Balthier asks quizically.

“Well, sure! And if we ever need more, we can just-”

“Vaan.” Fran says coldly. “Another word out of your mouth and I'll see to it YOU'RE in the middle of a chocobo sandwich. Understand?”

“Y-yes ma'am...” Vaan responds, clenching his butt cheeks tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Some weeks after the group's escape from the dungeon and the other events that lead to Fran's public punishment. She still recalls it well, unfortunately. The rabbit woman remembers that the guards forced her to be a breeding device for chocobos in an attempt to create their golden offspring. While she was finally rescued by Vaan and the rest of the group, it was far too late, as her body had swollen up two dozen times over, her belly bigger than the chocobos themselves.

Fortunately for her she would eventually return to her normal stature, although it came with a price. For starters, the birthing process. It was not a fun time pushing out what felt like thousands of eggs all in the vain hope of some guards getting golden chocobos. Second, her hips. With how many eggs she had to shove out of her vagina, not only was that hole much wider and gaped, but her hips had grown outwards as well. While it made her body much curvier, it shifted her weight around somewhat. Third, her breasts. She believed that some semen from the chocobos may still be resting in there, as they were expanded a bit larger, but she was ensured by Ashe that it wasn't semen, but rather that her pregnancy had swelled them up for lactation purposes. Explaining what that was to Fran was a fun experience for everyone else.

But now here they were, Fran no longer filled up with sperm or eggs and is not in possession of the world's largest belly any longer. While they may have made some omelets out of a few of her eggs, they sold a large bulk of them off to a rancher. He paid quite the pretty penny for them, enough that in the next town they intended to purchase the most expensive of armor, weapons, and stock up on every potion, elixir and other such things. They were going to need them for their long quest, after all.

First things first, however. In order to get to the next village over they were going to have to make their way through the feywoods. “Feywoods?” asks Vaan, a bit skeptical. “It doesn't sound that scary to me.”

“It doesn't even seem like actual WOODS to me, either.” Fran replies, her arms folded as she shivers slightly. “I know we're in the south area, but it seems more like we've stumbled into a swamp land rather than any sort of forest.”

“Just keep your pants on, Fran.” mumbles Vaan as he investigates the map. “We'll be close to the next town in no time.”

“Pants?” Fran asks, giving him a curious look as they continue walking. “Perhaps you might not have noticed, Vaan, but I don't exactly wear pants.” The viera points down at her legs, showing off the stockings and shinguards that she wore, as well as the heels at the bottom of her footwear.”

“Yeah, and if you wore them maybe you wouldn't have been an incubator for golden chocobos.” he says under his breath.

To which Fran drops a fist down onto his head. “I heard that you know.” she says, pointing up at her ears. “These aren't just for decoration, and I had thought you knew this by now.”

“Honestly, the both of you...” Ashe grumbles, facing them both and causing the party to stop their trek. “If you could at least get along for more than a few seconds and our situation wasn't so life or death maybe we'd get out of here a little faster! If we DON'T we may just end up worse than Balthier did!”

“Forgive me, Ashe,” says Fran in an apologetic manner, “but I haven't exactly forgiven Vaan for some of the things he said while I was forced to keep the chocobos' offspring inside me for so long.”

“Well I'm not the one who dresses so-” Ashe places a finger over Vaan's mouth before he continues.

“And you don't have the right to talk either, mister!” Ashe points out. “That...vest or whatever you're wearing doesn't cover up that six-pack so greatly, and if humans could breed with, I don't know, Marlboros, I'm sure they'd use you as a proper enough excuse for why they'd want to stick a tentacle where the sun doesn't shine!”

With a gulp, Vaan promptly places his hands over his own derriere, which makes the tall viera woman giggle with glee. “Thank you for that, Ashe.” she says happily. “That cheered me up a little bit.”

“As long as one of you is happy.” she replies before turning away from them as they continue their journey. “We do need to be careful out here, though. You never know when we might encounter the Behemoths of the forest.”

“I'm sorry, did you say Behemoths?” Fran spoke up, concern in her voice.

“Oh yes, very big and blue creatures, have cat-like qualities to them, wear sort of tribal loincloths, horns, stands on their hind legs...” Ashe stops speaking once she realizes that Vaan is trying to hold back his laughter. “I'm sorry, what's your problem?”

“That doesn't sound like a Behemoth at all!” Vaan shouts as he breaks out cackling. “That's more like a Ronso! You know what those are, right?”

“I do, but Ronso live all the way out in the cold mountains! Behemoths live out here in Feywoods!” Ashe insists. “Plus they come in different colors than just blue, you know.”

“If you say so.” Vaan replies with a shrug. “But the description just sounds WAY too similar to that.”

“Will the both of you knock it off?” Fran asks, very annoyed. “I'd rather not deal with any more large creatures that might try to mate with me for the purposes of offspring! If they are in the Feywoods who knows what they might-AAAAAAH!”

Before Vaan and Ashe knew it they turned back to see that Fran was gone, and where she stood there was now a giant hole in the ground. The two humans rush over to the hole, looking down to see Fran collapsed on her side. “Fran!” Ashe shouts. “Are you okay?!”

“No, but I'll take this over what the chocobo did to me.” the viera grunts, slowly standing up. “Much less painful.”

“Well just...wait here!” Vaan shouts down. “Ashe and I are going to go find something to help you get out with!”

“Wait, WHAT?” Fran shouts. “No, stop! One of you stay here! I need some safety, dammit!” But her outcry went unheard as both of her party members had already rushed off, looking to get her out of that hole. The viera sighs, sliding against the wall as she sat down with her arms wrapped around her legs, waiting patiently (yet furiously) for her partners in this mess to break her out.

Almost an hour passed before she heard something walking over to the hole, and looked up at the hole's opening. A smile forms on her face, her eyes sparkling with hope as she see a vine lowering down into the hole. Without a second's thought the female viera rushes at the vine, climbing up as fast as she can. She could feel the freedom of that hole from a mile away. As she made her way out Fran threw her arms onto the ground to hold herself up, taking a moment's breath. “Oh Vaan, Ashe, thank god both of...you...were...not who I thought you were.”

Looking up, Fran's heart sank. She immediately realized that her rescuers were not her friends, but rather a small group of the Behemoths that Ashe had spoken of. Unfortunately for her they were a bit larger than she has previously imagined. Even worse for her was the fact that they were carrying oddly shaped swords of some kind, probably out hunting for food or to kill any trespassers or the like.

With a gulp, the female viera expected the worst. “Listen, hello...” she says nervously. “I thank you for getting me out of that hole, but I, um, need to get going. So if you could just let me go try and hunt down my friends I'd-AH!”

One of the Behemoths grabs Fran by her arm, holding her up so that she dangled in the air. He holds his face up to Fran's body, sniffing her out as she watched on with fright. He could definitely smell the fear, but upon the viera's closer inspection, his nose was focused on...her crotch.

“Oh, fuck me.” Fran sighs, only to realize what she just said. “No, no! Wait! Stop! No! Don't fuck me! DON'T! I still haven't recovered from-AHHH!”

Fran shivers, her legs feeling weak after she feels the Behemoth's large tongue press against her crotch. It was an uncomfortable and unwanted touch, but it brought back a sensation she hadn't felt since she birthed all those eggs. It also made her realize just how sensitive she was in that area after all this time, as her legs were now dribbling with her crotch creme. The viera was getting the feeling that even the slightest tap to her clit was going to make her explode like a geyser.

Indeed that almost happens. The Behemoth holds her up higher as his pack gathers around him, Fran watching their noses as they pick up the scent. Happily their tongues escape their mouths, poking at Fran's sensitive crotch. This made the viera force out a reaction that was a mixture of both laughing and crying, as she was tearing up while a few sobs escaped her mouth in the middle of a few cries of laughter. With so many tongues giving her vagina this amount of attention, her crotch began to drip out at a much faster pace, creating a small waterfall as it fell to the ground. She could hear it landing on the grass below her, but still she reacted to their tongues.

“No, please, stop!” she begs through laughter. “This isn't...it's not funny! My vagina is REALLY messed up after dealing with some chocobo! It can't...ahahahaHHAAA, it can't take this much!”

Her legs kicked and squirmed underneath her, but it did little to make the Behemoths back their tongues away from her tasty little spot. The more she dripped her juices out they lashed out at her with more force, as if to get all the tasty flavor out of that hole, as well as clean a bit of it out of her fur.

“Guys...boys, please, I mean it!” she says with a forced cackle, trying to regain her breath. “My body...oh, fuck...my body can't take this...ahhhhHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!”

Try as she might Fran couldn't get out of the Behemoth's grasp, nor could her crotch escape the entanglement of tongues that flicked at her sensitive vagina. But she almost sighed of relief when she felt the pressure of the tongues remove from her position, as if they were wearing themselves out. Her pussy was still dripping like crazy, but nothing that a few minutes of sitting down while she waits for Ashe and Vaan to come back wouldn't fix.

The Behemoth that held onto her put her back down on the ground, and Fran grabs at a large leaf on the ground to wipe at her vagina. “Ooooph, thank you, finally...” she says with exhausted breath. “I didn't think you guys would ever...let...up...eep.”

Looking at the beast, Fran became frightened as she saw that the Behemoth's dong was peaking out from behind it's loin cloth, rising ever so slowly. Perhaps it was the flavor of her groin that made him aroused, or the sight of a viera in such a revealing garb with her breasts having grown from the last incident she was in. Whatever the case she saw his massive wang growing still, and knew right away she didn't want any part of this.

“Listen...I'm sorry, but I need to go.” she says, pointing her thumb behind her. “My friends went to find help, and while I realize staying put might be the best of ideas rather than aimlessly wandering off for them, well...I'd rather do that than stay here because I know exactly where this is going. So...toodles!”

Before Fran can run away from the group, one of the Behemoths grabs her in his arms and squeezes her shoulders tightly, holding her up as he growls at her. The female viera looked at him with fear in her eyes. Now that he had her, there was no way she was about to escape, because she quite easily knew what they were about to do to her small slender body.

And before she could try and protest, the Behemoth grabs his mighty cock and holds it up as he places Fran down on top of it, the female creature grunting out of worry...but it really didn't feel as tight a squeeze as she may have worried it would be. “Huh...” she says, almost impressed. “I guess those chocobos really did stretch my insides out.”

The Behemoth almost looked angry, as if annoyed that the viera wasn't more in pain or frightened of his shaft. Grunting at his fellow Behemoths, the pack gathered around the two and grabbed at their cocks from underneath their loins, rubbing at themselves for a full mast. Fran looked down to see their act of masturbation, wondering what this was about.

That's when she realized that the Behemoth was not about to do fill Fran up on his own. His pack was getting ready to fill her up as well, so that they could just as well unleash their load within the viera. “Oh no.” she begged. “Please, I don't want another experience like-AH!” Before she could say another word, Fran found the Behemoth spin her around on his cock, her backside facing him while she was exposed to the rest of the pack. The beast pushed her forward so that she could be somewhat bent over, while four of the Behmoths huddled next to what Fran assumed to be their leader. “Really, we don't need-MLPGH!”

She felt three Behemoths shove their large monstrous cocks inside her mouth, forcing their way all at once down her throat. They all had a larger circumference compared to the Chocobos that forced themselves down her throat, but due to her orifices being stretched out from that ordeal these three beasts might as well be stretching her out even further now. Fran felt herself gagging on the cocks, saliva dribbling out of her lips and her eyes tearing up. It was a strain for her to deal with, but with no real way of escaping thanks to their brute strength, she found herself at the mercy of the Behemoths.

Then her eyes grow wide as she feels two cocks join the one already inside her pussy, three in total ramming up inside her, their cocks rubbing against the wals of her vagina. She moans and muffles into the cocks in her mouth, trying her best not to choke on them. The three behind her were stretching her out even further, and they took up so much space that she felt at least one of them pushing against her stomach and creating a visible bulge. 

Upon closer inspection, her nose was getting a whiff of the stench eminating from these beasts, and it made her want to turn away if not for the fact she had three cocks down her throat. They were smelly and rotten, as if the Behemoths didn't believe in the word 'soap'. Likely they had ejaculated numerous times since discovering the activity and had never bathed in anything but their own excrements. Even the thought of that was making Fran want to vomit.

Then she shrieks into the cocks as she feels two more Behemoths shove their cocks into her asshole, the one spot the Chocobo didn't do a very good job of penetrating. But since their goal was for recreational purposes and breeding golden offspring rather than pleasure, it was a bit understandable. But with the size of these Behemoths Fran tried to keep them out by clenching her sphincter, but the two schlongs working together did her in, and she cried in agony as her anus was broken in, stretched out by these large monster dongs.

Fran shuts her eyes as the pain surges through her body, her already loose holes being stretched even further out by these blue Behemoths. It was around this time she had to ask herself why these things didn't happen to anyone else in the land, like say Ashe or Vaan. Ashe was practically royalty, you think more people would be looking to penetrate her holes and not the ones attached to her body. Or how about Vaan? The young man dressed like a bitch boy, and despite any protests would probably take it in the butt if given the opportunity. Really, as long as it wasn't Fran that these things would happen to, the viera would have herself no problem.

But as it stood she was the only species that could breed better with chocobo for golden feathered offspring than even their own species could. The Behemoths found her in that hole and not her human friends, so what else was there to do? Nothing but hope she could get out of this mess. Unfortunately for Fran the Behemoth that first mounted her had grabbed hold of her arms, holding them behind her back so as not to make an attempt to escape. At this point it's not as if she could do very much, since her throat and stomach were both bulging outwards due to the cocks being shoved into her.

Soon her juices began to leak again, a stream of lady cum going down the cocks inside her vagina and dripping to the ground like the morning dew off of a tree with leaves. Fran continued to choke and gag on the cocks inside her mouth, almost having a coughing fit thanks to how they were forced down her. She could have vomitted if her body wasn't as airtight as it was. Thank goodness for her she was still able to breathe through her nostrils, for the little good it was doing her. Then Fran shouted, her cry muffled as she felt her vagina blast her juices out like a geyser, spraying onto the cocks as she tried to control herself. But the dicks she had taken were too much, and her hole was already loosened up thanks to them. There was no way she was going to contain her orgasm while these beasts occupied her every opening.

Eventually the beasts started to get rowdy, laughing about as they penetrated Fran, some of them even thrusting their hips at her and pushing their massive rods further inside her, stomach and throat still bulging outwards as the rods rub against her internally. She was beginning to wish she no longer had to experience this feeling. Her wish would soon be granted, but not just yet.

Instead, she feels the cocks tense up inside her. Her lips, both mouth and vaginal, felt a quaking sensation building up in their shafts, and could only guess what was about to happen next. One by one the cocks of the Behemoths went off inside Fran, filling either her stomach, her asshole, or her vagina. The streams culminating from these large beasts forced her belly and breasts to expand out, too much for her to take in all at once. It was deja vu for the viera as she could all too well recall this sensation happening to her when she was locked up and publicly humiliated by the guards and their yellow birds. 

Before she knew it the white sticky substance was pouring out of her vagina and asshole, creating large puddles underneath that splatted into the ground, mixing in with the dirt and her previous squirt-induced puddles. It was becoming too much for her to handle, and her body was starting to reject what it couldn't take in. Even her mouth was starting to involuntarily drool out the creamy jizz, much to her horror. She looked down at the ground beneath her, watching for herself the massive puddle all of this was creating, sifting itself around the ground enough that it eventually touches and connects itself to the puddle created from the semen plopping out of her vagina.

In a matter of minutes, the Behemoths pull their large cocks out of the viera woman, but they aren't finished just yet, as Fran finds out. Their semen still shoots out of their rods like a fountain, and they all spray down their white jizz onto Fran, who sputters and closes her eyes. She almost found herself drowning in the stuff, not helped that her mouth was still oozing with the jizz that was already poured down her throat. This was enough humiliation, embarrassment, and sexual assault that she could take. However there wasn't much she could do about it. With all the jizz that had clogged up her body, her stomach had grown so big and round that it was as if she were sitting atop a giant ball, except that ball was her body. Her feet, as much as she swings her legs, can't even touch the ground anymore. The poor girl was stuck in place, covered in jizz with even more of it pouring out of all of her holes. It wasn't fair to her that she kept being some creature's fuck toy like she had been. Even her arms weren't long enough to wipe the creamy sperm from out of her eyes, as her filling made it impossible to reach her face. All she could do was hold onto her breasts and feel them wobble about with milk and cum.

Suddenly, she and the Behemoths heard a loud roar from off in the distance. The ears of the Behemoths perked up, and their eyes widened. The leader of the pack signaled for his men to move out, and they had rushed off just as quickly as they had arrived to ejaculate inside Fran. “Hey!” she shouts, her mouth still drooing with jizz. “Where are you going?! You can't just leave me here! Urgh...bunch of lunks...leave it to them to just screw around and leave, the cowards...”

As the growling grew closer, she could hear stomping coming towards her. The ground quaked beneath her, causing her body to vibrate thanks to it's current shape. It actually aroused her clit enough to make her shoot out another wad of the Behemoths' jizz on the ground. The viera panicked, almost afraid to find out what beast was making it's way towards her next, and what it intended to do with her.

As it grew closer, Fran could see very clearly that it was a Behemoth King, a creature larger than the normal Behemoths that walked on all fours. No wonder that pack ran off, it likely didn't want to deal with their king, but for what reason Fran couldn't figure out. The viera then gasps out of happiness as she sees two familiar figures riding atop the beast.

“Fran!” Vaan shouts. “Are you okay?!”

“Vaan! Ashe!” Fran shouts. “What are you doing up there?!”

“We tamed this beast! We thought it might be a great ride to the next town!” Ashe replies. “What...what happened to you?”

“Oh, you know...exactly what I thought would happen if you both ran off and left that hole unprotected!” shouts the viera. “I was fucked by a pack of Behemoths, and then this happened! So thanks to you, once again I can't move properly, not for a long while anyway!”

As they were given the riot act by Fran, Vaan and Ashe gave one another very embarrassing glances. “Should we tell her the deal we made with the beast to get him to carry us?” Ashe asks in a whisper.

“Um...maybe give it a while.” replies Vaan. “I think she's going to have our heads over it one way or another...”


End file.
